overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gong Bo
Introduction Gong Bo is one of the two Npc created by Kong Gang Roung. She was created for one purpose and one purpose only to craft. Kong has no crafting skills whatsoever so in order to gain access to height grade equipment he created Gong Bo to make them for him. Lore wise Gong Bo is suppose to be Kong Gang Roung's Heterosexual life partner. They are not suppose to be together in a romantic sense, but they both are bound to each other by a strong sense of family. Bo became a Immortal before Gang however. When she first became Immortal she was 16 years old and as a result she looks very youthful for all eternity. Gang however was 18 when he became immortal and thus he looks the way he does. Personality Bo is not a gentle soul. Her skills as a blacksmith and Armor smith should have given that away. She is tough, like the steel she forges and has a strong willed personality. When they came to the New World Bo's true personality came out. In the game she had a lot of spunk in her flavor text, but as a NPC she had very little action. Now she is a completely different beast. Bo is bossy, she has strong opinions, and she has a strong hatred for lose women. She also has a strong desire to be in Gang's business and often tries to force him into relationships. Her controlling personality was originally a joke created by Gang based on his view of Fire Emblem generals. Now that he has to deal with Bo's personality he regrets adding it in. Powers and Abilities Classes * Racial Classes (Level: NONE) ** none * Job Classes (Level: 100) ** Alchemist (Level: 15) *** Weapon Smith (Level: 15) **** Armor Smith '(''Level: 15)' ***** '''Black Smith '(Level: 15) ****** Item Smith (Level 1'5') ** Expert ' (''Level: '''15) *** Craftsmen '(''Level: '''10) Skills 'Passive' Master Smith - Weapon Crafting Never Fails and all weapos upgrade when requirements are meet 'Inner Forge ''- Smithing can break down any ore using any smelter '''Master Enchanter - Enchantments never fail and are twice as strong' Master Craftsmen - Items crafted by the user can hold Enchantments twice as powerful as a normal item. Master Works - Armor crafted by user does double resistance and is twice as durable. ' '''Eyes of Excellence - The User can see the Enchantments, Matterial, Limits, and Value of weapons, rings, and armor. ' 'Potion Master - All Potions are twice as effective and last twice as long. ' '''Potion Expert - user can remove all negative effects from potions. Midas Touch - Enemies slain by user turn into a pile of gold coins. ' '''Tactical Touch- Light and Medium armor can be turned into normal clothing with no loss in defenseive capabilities. ' 'Silver Smith - Silver can be infused into any type of weapon, item, or armor craged by user. ' 'Weak Point - User can see the weakpoint in any Weapon or Armor. ' '''Scrapper- Transmutations happen instantly for any matterial below Greater Level 'Active' 'Summon Workshop - Smith Can summon up a Blacksmiths, Craftsmen, Alchemic, Weapon Smith, and Librarian Workshop. The spell summons all the diffrent workshops as one large workshop. ' 'Homunculus Creation (5/ Day) ' - Allows the Alchemist to create Homunculus to aid in battle. Homunculus dislove after a hour. Master Work- humonculus created from Master Work Items are permenent and will not disolve. Acid Javelin - Shoots a bolt of Acid Acid Bottle (20/ Day) - Allows the user to summon up a bottle of acid Philosopher's Stone (4/ Day) - Skill that can raise the rarity of material up three tiers. Reforge - (2/ Day) Can instantly reforge any broken weapon back to full condition. Rising Phoenix - (4/ Day) The user can upgrade the Tier of a weapon by 1 for the duration of a battle. Once the fighting ends the weapon degrades back to normal. Acid Aura - (5/ Day) user can send out a aura that degrades enemy weapons. The damage is reflected by the Craftsmen level of the user. Break Master Item - Allows the user to break items on Master Item and Below Craft Master Item - Allows the user to instantly craft Master Level itmes as long as they have the matterial. Transmutation - Allows the User to break down Items, Equipment, and Terrain in order to gain matterials. This skill requires direct touch to use. Category:Female Category:NPCs Category:Blacksmith Category:Armorsmith Category:Karma: Very Good Category:Item Smieth Category:Alchemist Category:Weapon Smith Category:Human Category:Humanoids Category:Craftsman Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Hawkwood Estate